Glad You Came
by stranger12
Summary: [One-shot] Once upon a time, Barry was a Glee club captain.


**Glad you Came**

Barry Allen was a star Glee club captain back in high school, a feat he hid from everyone, except Joe. Years later, his friends discover his past, and much to his mortification, demand a live show.

PS: Light swearing.

PS2: Slash undertones.

Notes:

"Words" – talking

'Words' – thinking, quotations and such

* * *

 **Glad you Came**

Barry's life was good.

He was the fastest man alive, he had a good job as a forensic investigator, and he had good friends. Sure, his father was in jail for a crime he didn't commit, and the woman he loved didn't have a clue about it, but he still considered his life a good one.

That particular night, he was meeting up with Iris, Eddie, Cisco and Caitlin, who after a lot of begging, finally agreed to go out with the group. Barry had asked Dr. Wells too, but the man just smiled bemusedly and wished them a good night.

"Does Iris know we're... Friends?" – Caitlin asked hesitantly as they walked to the bar they were gathering.

"Yeah. I told her I went back after I woke up to thank you guys and we ended up bonding over science and you guys saving my life" – Barry said, smiling mischievously.

"Getting better at lying, huh?" – Cisco teased.

"Considering my, ah, night job, it's kind of a necessity" – The Flash's mostly secret identify grimaced.

Eddie and Iris were already waiting for them at the bar, looking cozy and cute. The young woman perked up at the sight of her sort of brother and definite best friend, and waved friendly at the scientists who kept him alive for all those months.

"Hey guys! Ready to lay off some steam? I know I am" – she said, smiling and looking even prettier.

"Hear, hear" – Eddie quickly agreed – "Week has not been easy, ei, Allen?" – he motioned his beer bottle at the younger man, who shrugged.

"Never a dull day" – he glanced at Caitlin and Cisco, on either side of him, and grinned. The latter snorted good naturedly as the former gave him a tiny smile – "Well, you guys already started, let's order some– Lucas?" – he stopped dead at the sight of a tall Asian young man, who widened his eyes and smiled widely.

"If it isn't the legendary Barry Allen in the flesh!" – he exclaimed, effortlessly moving to hug Barry – "Long time, man" – he stepped back from the hug and slowly racked his eyes over his form. Eddie coughed a little bit – "Looking good"

"Thanks. You too. Still going jogging every morning?"

"You know it. Need some help keeping this up" – he made a wide motion to his lean figure – "I forgot you lived here in Central"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Some of the other teachers wanted to get as far away from school as possible" – he smirked – "The kids are worse than we were, if you can believe it"

"I can't. You were terrible, all the teachers hated you"

"And loved you" – he said fondly, and smoothed down Barry's bright red necktie – "But it's hard not to" – his voice was smooth as velvet, and his hand didn't move. Barry just smiled indulgently. Caitlin and Iris joined Eddie in his coughing, and Cisco snickered as quietly as possible.

"Hands off, Lee" – Barry said mildly. The Asian man grinned unrepentantly and dropped them.

"You know it's hard for me to keep my hands off pretty" – he winked mischievously.

"Ha, ha. Well, anyway. Guys, this is Lucas Lee, we went to high school together" – the other man waved while still standing very close to Barry – "Lucas, these are Iris, my best friend, Eddie, he's her boyfriend, and Caitlin and Cisco, my other friends"

"Two boys and two girls. Now that's evolution" – Lucas piped in – "We should get some drinks. First round on me"

"Isn't it always?" – they moved to the bar and Cisco finally lost the battle against his giggles.

"Oh my God, did everyone else see that?!" – he hissed, smiling widely like a lunatic.

"Didn't know Allen swung like that" – Eddie commented, very amused. Iris gave him a look.

"Oh? And would there be a problem with that?" – she asked softly, but no one could mistake the edge in her expression. Hey boyfriend blinked and hastily shook his head – "Good. Because that guy is really hot" – she said, looking over at the pair. Lucas's body was angled towards Barry and his eyes were only on him.

"He kind of looks like a Korean pop idol" – Cisco commented. He looked at Caitlin – "What you think?" – he questioned the quiet scientist.

"Well. He really does look like a Korean idol" – she agreed – "All tall and... Good looking"

"I think they'd look good together" – Iris said dreamily – "They're both tall, dark and handsome" – Eddie frowned beside her – "Blond guys are hot too" – she assured him with a laugh. He pouted only slightly but was mollified with a quick kiss.

"Hey guys" – Barry greeted – "Lucas insisted on margaritas, hope you guys don't mind" – he made to sit in his previous place, but Cisco pulled Caitlin into it. Meanwhile, Lucas snagged a seat of his own and pushed Barry into sitting too.

"Who doesn't like margaritas?" – he stated more than asked – "Well, I've of course heard of you, Iris, Barry wouldn't shut up about you" – said young man groaned and flushed – "but I don't know a thing about any of you. Let's start with you, blondie" – he stared at Eddie, who fidgeted a little.

"I'm, ah, a cop. I work with Iris's dad"

"Really? That's nice, you get to see Barry in action" – he smiled warmly at the forensic investigator – "He's always been the smartest guy in a room" – then he moved on to Caitlin and Cisco – "Though you two don't look like slouches. You two cops too?"

"We work at S.T.A.R. Labs" – Cisco answered easily – "When Barry had his... Accident, we helped care for him"

"Ah. So I have you guys to thank for keeping this asshole alive, huh? I can't leave you alone for a few years and you're already up to no good?" – Barry laughed.

"Look who's talking. I seem to remember a class full of soap bubbles"

"Hey! That was one time, and it was a Weston dare! I couldn't not do it"

"Weston?" – Iris asked slowly – "Your school was... Daniel Black, wasn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but Westons–" – Lucas paused and looked at a suddenly small Barry – "You didn't tell her? Seriously?"

"It didn't make sense to say anything after I graduated, you know?"

"You're hopeless" – he turned back to the now highly curious Iris – "Let me in you on a little secret, darling. Everyone at Daniel Black Academy knows the name 'Barry Allen' better than the name of the current President"

"Really? Oh, wait. Was that the name of your mathlete team?" – Lucas frowned.

"Mathlete team? Who was– Oh God, you told her you were a mathlete? Jesus, Barry. No, no, no. No, Barry was not a mathlete. We didn't even have a mathlete team back them. Nope. Barry here–"

"Lucas, please"

"You know I love to hear you beg, but sorry. The Westons is the name of our Glee club, and Barry here remains its most infamous member and Captain"

A silence took over the table and Barry kept his head down. Lucas was serene, keeping a steady hand on the back of his neck.

"Glee club?" – Cisco finally burst in – "You? I mean, no offense, Barry, but I've seen you– Trip and fall a bunch of times since we met"

"And I've never, ever heard you sing" – Iris accused – "You never want to go to karaoke with me!"

"Those places are the worst" – Lucas shuddered.

"Wait, so like, you danced and sang a capella?" – Cisco asked excitedly – "How?"

"Hey, Barry was the man back in the day, and kids still worship the ground he walks on" – Lucas defended – "I don't know about tripping around, but Barry was always smooth on his feet when it counted" – said young man glared at him – "What? You were"

"I still can't believe you never told me you were in Glee. You were a Glee club Captain!" – Iris exclaimed – "That's so cool! Oh my God, I have to hear it. You have to sing, right now"

"I really couldn't" – Barry tried to back out of it – "And I don't think it's appropriate"

"Barry is right. We should finish our drinks and find a karaoke bar, as trashy as they are" – Lucas stated firmly. Cisco and Iris cheered happily while his old friend sulked – "Aw, c'mon. I'm dying for an original Barry Allen performance. I'll get it on video and let my kids see it, get 'em inspired. They think Nationals is impossible, can you believe it?"

"Wait" – Iris said right after downing her glass of margarita so they'd finish the pitcher faster – "All those trips you took for mathlete competitions...?" – Barry shrugged.

"Glee"

"The Westons dominated Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals for four years running because of Barry here" – Lucas said, proudly – "He crushed people, it was really fun to watch people run in fear whenever they saw him after the first year"

"Now that's something I cannot picture" – Cisco piped up – "Barry's like the nicest guy I know"

"Oh, I didn't say he's not nice, he totally is, but dear Barry was really intimidating, man. He could sing and dance better than anyone, and everyone knew it" – he brushed a hand against Barry's shoulder – "He made the judges cry at Nationals cry, his last year"

"Seriously? Why?"

"The Westons went with Queen, which, I know, it was already in the bag, and Barry here sang Somebody to Love. I'm telling you, the entire audience was crying midway, and I can't blame 'em, I kinda cried too the first time I heard him sing it"

"That's pretty badass" – Cisco complimented with a wide grin – "And you just know we all wanna hear it too" – Iris eagerly agreed, and even Caitlin and Eddie looked interested. Barry hung his head.

"I don't like you" – he said to Lucas, looking like a disgruntled puppy.

"I don't like you either" – Lucas replied, smirking.

* * *

"I hate everything and everyone right now" – Barry stated with a deep sigh.

"Too bad, man, 'cause you are definitely going up there. Want some back up? I think I can still keep up with you" – Lucas said, nudging his old friend.

"Yeah, Barry. You need someone to back up sing with you" – Cisco said, wiggling his eyebrows. Caitlin elbowed him.

"What are you gonna sing? Queen? Madonna?" – Iris squealed – "Backstreet Boys? Oh God, I so wanna hear you sing Backstreet Back" – Eddie snorted.

"I really don't like you" – Barry said again to Lucas, who shrugged, completely unrepentant.

"I got it. My kids were trying this one the other day and just couldn't nail it, but I'm sure you'll have no problems" – he winked and went over to put the song on the list.

"What did you pick?" – The Flash asked wryly.

"You'll see"

The group enjoyed the bad singing while drinking beers, and Lucas continuously flirted with an unfazed Barry, much to his friends' amazement. They'd never have thought he would be able to stand for someone as good looking being so all over him, and Lucas was practically going down on him.

"That's it!" – the Asian man exclaimed, pulling Barry into the tiny stage as Glad You Came started playing.

For a moment, Barry just took a deep breath and held onto the microphone, and when he opened his eyes, his friends were shocked at the utter confidence and even smugness in them as he returned the microphone and smirked at the room.

 **The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

Barry finished with a soft voice and a shit eating grin, and moved forward, looking so unlike himself his friends thought he was being possessed or something. Beside them, Lucas cheered loudly.

 **You cast a spell on me, spell on me**

 **You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

 **And I decided you look well on me, well on me**

 **So let's go somewhere no-one else can see**

 **You and me**

Barry moved in the small stage as easy as breathing. As clumsy as he was in his normal life, and even as The Flash, there was pure talent and familiarity in his every move, every word he sang perfectly aligned with the next step he took.

 **Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand**

 **Hand you another drink, drink it if you can**

 **Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away**

 **Away from us so stay, stay with me I can make**

 **Make you glad you came**

The way Barry moved his hips made most of the women and several men in the audience swoon, but it was mostly his attitude, like he knew he was the center of everyone's world while he was on stage.

 **The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

Barry's performance was, by far, the best of the night, the best of most nights, and not just because his voice was wonderful.

 **You cast a spell on me, spell on me**

 **You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

 **And I decided you look well on me, well on me**

 **So let's go somewhere no-one else can see**

 **You and me**

There was nothing of the shy and awkward forensic investigator on stage, not even of the protector of Central City. There was just an incredibly talented and sexy man who clearly loved singing and dancing – and was amazing at them.

 **Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand**

 **Hand you another drink, drink it if you can**

 **Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away**

 **Away from us so stay, stay with me I can make**

 **Make you glad you came**

Barry went down from the stage and approached his friends, all the while hitting every note and moving smoothly. He played with Cisco, who laughed and applauded, and nudged Lucas on his way back to the front of the stage.

 **The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

He got even more excited as the song started to come to a close, and as he clapped, the entire room started to follow his lead.

 **I'm glad you came**

 **So glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

His voice went incredibly soft and seductive at the end, and he finished back on stage and hung his head dramatically as the song finished. Cisco and Lucas were the first on their feet, screaming for their friend, and Iris soon followed, catcalling her foster brother, and even Eddie and Caitlin got up when everyone else did, clapping, impressed and awed.

Barry opened his eyes and sheepishly returned to his friends' table, though several people made comments on his performance on his way over. He laughed nervously as he drank most of his beer in one sitting.

"That was... Incredible!" – Iris gushed, her smile wide, happy and beautiful – "You were...! Oh my God, I can't believe you never told me you could do that! And I never got to see you perform with your club!" – she threw a stray peanut at his head, and he didn't even bother dodging.

"Sorry, sorry"

"Dude, that was the best ever!" – Cisco said, face lit up – "Man, tell me you got that on video" – he told Lucas, who nodded as he put his phone away. Barry looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You didn't seriously film that, it was terrible"

"It wasn't your usual, but it was pretty good" – the teacher said, shaking his head.

"You think that was just 'pretty good'?" – Caitlin questioned, because she still couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed.

"I'll send you guys our old performances, and then you'll see what he's really capable of, trust me" – he winked at the scientist, who couldn't stop a tiny giggle from coming out. Cisco nudged her, highly amused, and Barry groaned.

"Please don't. Not, you know, at least" – he pleaded.

"Oh man, you so shouldn't've said that" – Cisco snickered. Lucas winked shamelessly.

"He's all shy 'n shit, but really, it's not as bad as he makes it seem. It's just a little. Well" – he grinned innocently – "Do you guys happen to know Lady Marmalade?"

Iris and Cisco squealed in unison, and Caitlin even gasped a little. Eddie started coughing to cover up his snorts, and Barry turned as red as his uniform, if not darker.

"Tell me you wore a corset!" – Cisco demanded to know, his grin splitting his face easily. The fastest man alive groaned.

"Sadly, he didn't want to, despite demands to the contrary" – Lucas said, shaking his head – "But..."

"Lucas, don't" – Barry said, nearly growling, much to his friends' surprise, but his fellow Glee club member just stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Barry, Barry, Barry. You do know that we are now and have been in the digital era for a while, right?" – everyone on the table paused, and Barry had to hold back from using his superhuman speed in order to grab everyone's phones as they picked up on what Lucas was saying.

"Please don't, please, please" – he begged, trying to make puppy eyes at them all, but Iris was well used to such adorableness, and Cisco and Caitlin had quickly learned not to be fooled by the innocent and hurt face. Eddie did put his phone down, but he smirked a little when Iris motioned him over to her phone. Lucas was absolutely amused and unrepentant as Barry turned to him as everyone gushed at different performances that had unfortunately been uploaded onto YouTube over the years.

"Cheer up, man. It could be worse"

"Backstreet Boys!" – Iris exclaimed happily.

"So much worse"

"Oh my God, Wanted Dead or Alive!" – Caitlin said in awe – "Wow, those are some tight, tight leather pants!"

"They could've found–"

"BARRY!" – Cisco shrieked, throwing himself towards him with tears in his eyes – "This is so beautiful! I can't believe it!" – he started sobbing in Barry's annoyed shoulder, and from his phone, it was very clear the soft sound of Barry singing I'll Be Missing You.

"Hey, they didn't find it" – Lucas whispered in Barry's ear, discreetly showing a muted performance of Barry back in his freshman year, his first ever at Sectionals, and one that kids still whispered about.

"And I think to myself..." – Barry said softly, shaking his head resignedly as his friends continued to ignore the world around them and watch his old Glee performances.

"What a wonderful world" – Lucas finished just as quietly, putting his phone away – "So, Barry Allen, another batch of margaritas?"

"And keep 'em coming"

* * *

... I don't know why. Also, this was started way in the beginning of The Flash, even before that episode where they all go to a bar and Barry discovers he can't get drunk, but I had just watched all of the one and only and wonderful Sebastian Smythe episodes, so, this kinda came out. Didn't want to do a straight up Glee crossover, mostly because I've pretty much seen the first half season, then a few episodes since (including the Sebastian ones), and I didn't want to go too into worlds collide type deal, so this is a big a compromise as I could manage.

Also, I normally don't care for OCs but. Screw it, I liked writing the flirty Lucas Lee (and I see him as Choi Siwon, from the KPop boy band Super Junior, in case anyone wants a visual).


End file.
